Umbrella
by Kitake Neru
Summary: The rain makes her wonder. OgaHilda, if you squint.


Standard disclaimer applies.

**Umbrella**

**Oga x Hilda**

* * *

Hilda paused as she rolled the egg into a perfect daifuku. _Something does not feel right. _Looking out of the window, the troubling skies seemed to mirror her mood, and she felt a trill of apprehension travel up her spine.

"Hilda?" Are you alright?"

Hilda forced a smile at Tatsumi's mother, whom she had begun to call 'mother' as well. She was a good human, one of the nicest Hilda had ever known. For the thousandth time she wondered how two perfectly normal humans could produce such a demonic offspring. "I'm fine, mother. It looks like it will rain though." She finished arranging the daifuku eggs on a plate and placed it on the dining table.

"Rain? Oh dear! Tatsumi didn't bring an umbrella either today," The older woman looked worried. "I wonder what he brings to school everyday if he even forgets his umbrella."

_Royal milk formula, baby rattle and a buttload of trouble. _Hilda stared at the finished egg and then at the entrance, where two umbrellas rested against the wall. _Idiots never get sick. Why am I worried?_

"…" She slipped the apron over her head. "Mother, I'm going to fetch the young master. He might catch a cold if that idiot tries to walk home in the rain."

"What a good mother and wife you are, Hilda. Tatsumi really doesn't deserve you."

Humans, she discovered, has a fondness for this thing called 'umbrella sharing'. She walked the route to school instead of flying in case she missed them on the way back, observing how the simple act of sharing an umbrella seemed to be regarded as intimate between a boy and a girl. Holding the umbrella is a form of chivalry to the man, and it seems like a good excuse as any to hold the girl close (to shield her from the falling rain). She briefly wondered if Tatsumi would consider it that way – then pushed the thought away. If it's one thing she knows about her master's human parent, it's that he's dense as concrete when it comes to the opposite sex.

She arrived at the school to find it almost deserted save for those with elaborate do's who didn't want them ruined by the rain. Lucky for her Tatsumi and Baby Belze were still in their classroom, the former reading manga while the latter gurgling happily at the pictures.

"Young master," Hilda called out pleasantly and the pair looked up. Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at the sight of her carrying umbrellas that were NOT sword-concealing parasols. "What are you doing here?" He watched warily as she entered the classroom.

"Dinner is waiting at home. I didn't want the young master to starve while waiting for the rain to subside."

Tatsumi sweat-dropped at what he heard; _Just because you can get sick from the rain doesn't mean you should make the Young Master wait for his meal as well, you fool._

What's left of the class could only watch with misplaced envy at this apparently domestic scene. Thanks to Tatsumi's denseness, he sensed nothing as he accepted the spare umbrella and they walked out to the front entrance. Upon trying to open up the umbrella however, Tatsumi found it irrevocably stuck. "What the…?"

"Hmm." Hilda watched the delinquent wrestle with the stubborn mechanism. "Perhaps this one is damaged. I had not expected it to be."

Tatsumi attempted to jiggle the umbrella open, but all his attempts were thwarted by the stubborn contraption. "Ah, forget it!" Tatsumi gave up and lifted Baby Belze off his back. "Oi, you go with Hilda for now."

The demon maid wordlessly accepted her charge and watched the youth as he carelessly threw the broken umbrella into a trash bin, stick his hands in his pockets and started to stalk off. She trailed close behind, perplexed by his actions. "What are you doing, Oga Tatsumi?"

He looked pissed as he looked over his shoulder. "Didn't you say dinner was waiting? We're going home, of course!"

She watched him head into the rain before quickly catching up and lifting the one good umbrella over their heads. "It will be annoying to explain why you've come home drenched despite me coming to give you an umbrella. Here, hold it."

"Haah?" Tatsumi glared at the black handle that she was offering. Still he took it and they resumed walking again, though he was mindful to shorten his stride to match her smaller ones. It was perhaps something to note, Hilda thought. While he is a complete idiot in most aspects, he is certainly not lacking in chivalry.

But just to make life harder for him, all throughout the journey she pretended to stray away from the umbrella just to see if he would follow.


End file.
